There has been proposed a related-art image forming apparatus such as color printer and the like including photosensitive members and scorotron-type chargers for charging the photosensitive members in correspondence to developers of respective colors. In the related-art image forming apparatus, one common voltage applying circuit that applies a voltage to the respective scorotron-type chargers is used to reduce the cost and to reduce a size of the apparatus.